batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pro-magnation
Pro-Magnation is a set of ideals held by the ancient potentate Wiseman. According to him a physical existence was extremely flawed and in-efficient with the body only serving to weaken one's Wings of the Heart. Thus Wiseman himself discarded his own body to live as a more powerful being of purely Magnus energy. He saw this as the next logical step in evolution for the human race and indeed the whole world. Wiseman then went about sharing his breakthroughs in the magical ability to capture the magna essence of anything within cards. While this indeed lead to an era of peace and prosperity, Wiseman went one step further and decried that this would be the fate of all humanity and that an existence as magnus would lead to prosperity for the entire world. Wiseman revealed he had the power to discard anyone's body and give them an existence as pure energy. He had even gained the power to make himself stronger by absorbing a person's magnus into his being, whether or not this was the eventual fate of all that he Pro-Magnated is never revealed although it is implied a great many were nonetheless At some point Wiseman also gained control over a large portion of the Earth and went about Pro-Magnating entire cities to herald in his reign of a pure magna kingdom. However many did not agree with this and attempted to fight back, but Wiseman proved to be so strong that those that retaliated were killed or forcibly Pro-Magnated. In the end this ideal proved to be the undoing of Wiseman, the people of Cujam and the entire earth. A violent war ensued over the concepts of a proper existence with disastrous results. As so many powerful and corrupted hearts died in the cataclysmic battles, the planet was affected by worldwide cases of dark and magically tainted heart rain. As a result, the Children of the Earth were forced to raise five island continents in order to save what was left of the human race and began the long hard task of restoring the Earth for the next thousand years. Towards the end of these thousand years, Pro-Magnation would gain a counterpart in the form of Pro-Machination that was the creation of Baelheit. However Pro-Machination was the exact opposite in terms of goals with the intent of severing one's ties to Wings of the Heart and relying soley on man's technology to lead to a better future. Appearance and Traits People that were Pro-Magnated were invisible to all but the most magically gifted, although it is implied that those that could not see them could still sense their presence. Those who could, saw them as black featueless shadows; vague images of their former existence. Another form was seen within Wiseman's mansion where a vast amount of magnus energy with noticible intelligence indicated that these too were once people and were likely kept there for when Wiseman decided to absorb them. Also seen in the people of Rasalas is the fact that almost all of the populace were oblivious to their new existence as pure magnus and went about their day to day lives as if nothing were wrong. This implies that the process that discards one's body can result in short-term memory loss, perhaps even more so when it is done forcibly. Category:Events